In typical prior art roof systems, a support structure exists between a ceiling of a building and an outside roof membrane. All roof constructions are subject to what is referred to herein as "wind uplift" and which under certain high wind conditions may subject opposite interior and outside surfaces of a given roof to pressure differentials wherein wind vortexes, particularly about the roof periphery, create vacuum zones on the outside roof membrane. Under such high wind conditions, relatively positive air pressure may occur under the roof membrane by air infiltration into gaps below the membrane, when compared to existing atmospheric pressure exerted on the exterior of the roof membrane. Such positive internal pressure has been known to destructively separate the roof membrane from its support structure.
Previous efforts have been directed to solving this long-standing problem as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,557 to Kramer et al entitled "Suction Reduction Installation for Roofs" and which features certain roof baffling. Moreover, a variety of different insulating and sealing techniques have been utilized in the known prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,861,525, 3,307,306, 3,979,860, 4,244,151, 4,259,817 and 4,288,964 illustrate a plurality of constructions for roofs of buildings for providing insulation, fire and vapor barriers and water tight closures. However, the prior art has not been found to provide an effective solution to overcome the long known but heretofore unsolved wind uplift problem.